


【异坤】一个简单的pwp

by liuyireal



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuyireal/pseuds/liuyireal
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【异坤】一个简单的pwp

王子异在上海拍戏已经有段时间，渐渐适应了这里炎热的夏季，开始对这座摩登城市心生好感。

手机亮起，看到消息后他手指顿了顿，片场人多口杂，不方便说话，只能打字，问对方什么时间到。

拍摄进度很紧，再三思量，还是硬着头皮和导演请了三天的假，在对方不豫的面色中，有剧组前辈的帮衬，总算争取到了难得的休息时间。

对方笑着打趣带了几分揶揄，，“小王，女朋友过来了啊？一定要请假。”

“只是好朋友，他工作忙，难得过来聚聚。”他脸庞微红泄露心事，只解释一句并不多说什么。

助理得到消息回酒店整理东西，等王子异傍晚收工的时候，已经默默提着两个大箱子在房车上等待。

司机不消吩咐就往说好的地址开去，幸好最近没人跟他，一行人顺顺利利上了楼。

王子异打开箱子，里面是这几天的衣服和用品。即使脸皮再厚，看着箱子角落整整齐齐的三盒套子，还是忍不住脸红。

想到蔡徐坤一向怕热，王子异关了空调，将窗户开了一点缝隙，让空气流通进来。这里是高层，不用担心被人偷拍。

他先进去洗澡，出来的时候，蔡徐坤已经费了一番波折上来。

跟他的人实在太多，先是另外开了一个房间，然后趁人不备溜进来——房卡是王子异的司机趁着蔡徐坤check in的时候佯装路过，偷偷塞进他口袋里的。

司机是个生面孔，来上海之后新雇的，蔡徐坤的粉丝们并不认识，很安全。

蔡徐坤已经除去了帽子和口罩，头发显得有些凌乱，乖乖坐在沙发上，见到王子异眼前一亮，三两步扑到他身上。

“慢点。”王子异伸手托住他，两人交换了一个久别重逢后的绵密亲吻。

蔡徐坤右耳朵上有两颗痣，王子异轻轻舔着，然后咬他的耳垂，蔡徐坤整个人都在轻轻颤抖。

两人缠绵了好一会儿才依依不舍的分开，王子异伸手揽着蔡徐坤的腰肢，和离开时的手感的对比一下，“瘦了。”他心疼。

蔡徐坤一向坚韧，但在王子异面前却总是变得柔软，他委屈抱怨两句，又狠狠抱了一会儿，推开王子异先去洗澡，让他稍等一下。

蔡徐坤头发只吹到半干，浴巾随意披在身上，尚且带着水痕便出来。

迷迷糊糊中王子异只觉得身上一沉，蔡徐坤半跪在他身上，正冲着他得意又妩媚的笑。

浴巾已经被扔到床角，王子异的浴袍也被扒开，蔡徐坤在他身上又亲又啃，发出呼噜呼噜的声音，小猪一样。

王子异爱怜地看着他，大手抚摸着他嫩滑的脸蛋，渐渐手指在嘴唇上摩挲。

蔡徐坤张口含进去，舌头暧昧地舔着，眼神和头发一样湿漉漉，散发着情欲的气息。

王子异反客为主，将人压在身下，低头去啃噬蔡徐坤的胸乳。蔡徐坤的胸膛显得有些单薄，两颗乳头却分外敏感。

此刻，它们暴露在空气中，红艳艳地挺立着，如春日杏花，花瓣雪白，花蒂一抹深红。

王子异在他细嫩的胸膛上又吸又咬，很快齿痕遍布，斑斑驳驳，缠绵的红色印记，如被碾碎的花瓣铺陈在身体上。

蔡徐坤有种错觉，自己是洗净待宰杀的羔羊，王子异如同猛兽一般，即将将他吞噬。

王子异已经硬到不行，摸索着掏出一个套子，用牙齿咬开，神色带了几分凶狠，看得蔡徐坤忍不住笑了，伸手接过，手口并用帮他带好。

末了，在蓬勃的硬物上亲了一亲，语气亲昵，“好久不见呀。”

他简直是在找死，王子异之前怜香惜玉的想法全都不见了，觉得全身的力量都涌到了一处，他伸手粗鲁地捅进蔡徐坤的后穴，搅弄两下，确认足够地温软和湿热，抬起一条腿直接艹进去。

乍然被侵入，蔡徐坤娇吟一声，急促喘息了两下，渐渐适应后，蔡徐坤又直又长的腿缠到他腰上，似迎还拒，“老公，轻一点，好痛哦。”

王子异知道他又在卖娇，发力越狠，“你昨天在电话里，还让我今天重一点。”空气炽热，他身子一下一下的动，额头的汗滴到蔡徐坤身上。

蔡徐坤被他顶得头晕，他身子修长，脑袋几次险些撞到床头柜，又被王子异掐着腰拽回来，往死里插。

蔡徐坤最不怕热，在这场激烈的情事中还是被干得脸颊潮红，后穴翕张着，粗热的肉刃狠狠肏入，不但身下淫水不断，上面嘴巴微张，口水含在嘴里，呻吟声都模糊。

他脸颊潮红，眼神迷蒙，身子也是粉嫩的颜色，简直骚透了。

王子异低头，去追逐他的舌头，吸了含着的口水在嘴里，还要咬他的嘴唇，脸颊。白嫩的颊肉被王子异又亲又咬，还要低低叹息，叫他，“我的小猪。”

有段日子没见面了，两人都想念得紧，开了荤的男人，又正当年龄，发起疯来简直叫人招架不住。

王子异近乎凶狠得去缠蔡徐坤的舌头，他嘴唇略厚，含起来弹性十足，舌头勾缠在一起，唇舌交缠，发出啧啧水声，和肉体的拍击声混在一起，让人更加面红心热。

蔡徐坤在他身下颤抖，下面越发咬得死紧，像个溺水的人要抓牢最后一根稻草般勾住王子异的脖子，在他耳边娇声求他轻一点，喘息和呻吟的声音同样撩人，何况他还如此的娇滴滴软乎乎。

“老公，我真的不行了，呜呜，你疼我一点，你疼我一点。”

他又要又娇气，讨好地主动去舔王子异的喉结。

王子异深吸一口气，简直要拿他没办法，翻了个身躺在床上，四肢摊开，啧了一声，“总是不满意，那你自己来。”

蔡徐坤本来正在享受，结果被迫接受了份新任务。被翻上来的瞬间，因为重力的关系入得更深，舒服地他一哆嗦。

然后便发现，现在只能自己动了。他看着他，在王子异鼓励又不妥协的目光中只能无奈撇嘴，伸手抚上王子异紧实的腹肌。

王子异半靠在枕头上，看着蔡徐坤撑起来，又慢慢坐下去，哼唧两声，摇晃着脑袋屁股，腰身款款，纯洁又充满欲望。

动了两下，蔡徐坤渐渐得趣，得意起来，好像也没那么难嘛。一下又一下，他自己寻着角度，想办法取悦自己。

王子异大猪蹄子就爱折磨人，他自己来，小猪气呼呼地想着。

结果刚坚持了没多久，腰就渐渐酸软起来，掌握不好力度，整个人身子滑下去，一下子入得又深又重，王子异的大家伙像个楔子牢牢契入他的体内。

这回蔡徐坤没力气了，找不准角度也调整不好姿势。白白的一团肉趴在王子异身上，摇着屁股讨好，“老公，你给我好不好。”

淫水滴答，顺着大腿根流下来，蔡徐坤浑身发红，头发湿软贴在额头上，屁股撅着，腰肢塌下去，骚骚的，像条小母狗在讨好自己的主人。

王子异的手指头被他含着，舌头舔来舔去，蔡徐坤哼唧着，用屁股去蹭他。

看他脸蛋上都是自己嘬出来的红痕，王子异心又软了，起身拍拍蔡徐坤的屁股，轻声道，“趴过去。”

蔡徐坤哼唧一声，不知道是没听清还是没力气，四肢并用往前爬了几步。屁股高高撅着，艳色穴眼一张一合，还要晃上那么两晃，把王子异的理智都晃翻。

他也忍了好久，当下再不迟疑，抓住蔡徐坤的小腿将人往回一捞，硬挺挺迫不及待重新顶入。

他的鸡巴全都被绞在嫩穴里，两人连接处湿哒哒的，蔡徐坤已经妖媚地叫着，亲哥哥亲老公心肝儿肉一通乱喊。

王子异腰背紧绷，浑身都在发力，只觉得今日没把他弄死在床上，已经是格外怜惜，忍不住狠狠入他，“小骚猪，叫你会发骚。”

蔡徐坤呜呜咽咽，似乎在辩驳什么，只可惜根本听不清楚。

“跪好了。”

王子异一遍掐着蔡徐坤的腰，一手拍着他肥白的屁股，漾出了臀波。从他的角度，正好看到蔡徐坤浑身湿漉漉的，棕褐色的头发湿哒哒地贴在脸上，身上亮晶晶的都是汗水。

“老公，是不是拍戏太累了呀，你都没有以前勇猛了。”蔡徐坤这人嘴硬，被干到直翻白眼，还要抢白那么两句。

王子异猛然起身，推着他匍匐跪爬了几步，床侧的镜子里正好映出他们交合的姿态。

就着这个类似野兽的姿势，他在镜子前弄他。

镜中的一切纤毫毕现，蔡徐坤看到自己的后穴都泛着艳红，大腿根可怜兮兮湿漉漉的，屁股上也是牙印。

王子异也看向镜子，抬手拍了拍蔡徐坤的屁股，问他还嘴不嘴硬。

等不到回答，又去抚弄蔡徐坤自己已经玩儿了一阵子的肉棒，捏在手里来回撸动，和肏穴的频率渐渐相同。

他的技巧过于高超，和蔡徐坤自己玩弄自己又不相同，他哆嗦着，在王子异手里泄了货，整个人软成一团，菊穴要命地吸着，报复一般，让王子异也交待在他的身体里。

“坏东西。”王子异叹息着，性事暂时结束，对于身体的接触却总不满足，又去寻他的嘴唇，要也要不够。

蔡徐坤哼唧两声，得意又俏皮。


End file.
